Cimmeria Academy
by fourtrisxoxo
Summary: "I am not ruined, I am ruination." "Ave atque vale. You will not survive this Beatrice." Beatrice Prior has been sent to a boarding school. She begins to learn her true identity, but how can she protect the world and the ones she loves?
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is based of Night School by C.J. Daughtery and Divergent by Veronica Roth. Quotes used from either books are not mine. I own no characters. I own nothing. This is just merely a fanfiction.

Chapter 1

Tris

"Would you hurry up?"

"Just chill. I'm almost done." I kneel down to finish painting the last t to finish the word idiot. I set my jaw as Robert moves the flashlight. "Robert, stop moving the light."

"Sorry. I'm just nervous. I can't get arrested again. You know that."

"I know. I know, you keep reminding me every three seconds." I reply shortly.

The empty hall is lit only by the moonlight that makes it through the windows and Robert's flashlight. I smile when Robert grabs my hand. A sense of surety rushes through me. He has always been like my brother since Caleb left. I used to be depressed until he came along.

"We need to go before they get here." He reminds me.

"Yeah we sho-" I'm interrupted by the lights turning on, casting a sickly glow in the school hallway. At the door stands two police officers causing my heartbeat to pick up. I drop the spray can slowly without taking my finger off the trigger causing the t to freakishly stretch down from Headmaster Bogtrotter's door to the floor. I turn to run, but two officers are behind me. We're surrounded. God, mom and dad are going to kill me. "Shoot." Robert mutters.

* * *

><p>My mom looks like she is about to cry and my dad looks at me with disappointed eyes. "Seriously Beatrice. You're sixteen. Enough is enough. What are you trying to accomplish?"<p>

"Dad..." I start.

"Don't Beatrice. Just be quiet and listen." He takes a deep breath and I prepare myself for the usual lecture. "We are going to send you to new school. A boarding school."

"Woah. What happened to the 'we are very mad at you. Try harder next time' speech?" My heartbeat begins to quicken.

"Just listen. It's called Cimmeria Academy and it specializes in kids like you. You will be away from your so called 'friends'. This is not a choice. You leave tomorrow."

"What? Summer just started."

"Yes, but this is a year round school."

"Anything but this. Please." I beg.

"You're going and it's final." The tone in his voice told me I crossed a line that he didn't want me to cross. I'll probably break a rule and be sent back home. I sigh, defeated, I slowly walk to my bedroom. Fifteen steps exactly. Caleb, my brother, taught me to count things to help me calm down before he left. He was the only person who loved me for me, but one day he just left. After that I got arrested, three times. I was never the same person. My mom tries to pretend we are just a normal, happy family, but we are all just broken. I count my breaths until I fall asleep. I get to two hundred and thirteen when sleep takes me away to my fantasy world.

* * *

><p>I am awoken to the sunlight streaming through my window. I sit up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. The a weight on my chest begins to sink in when I remember. My suitcase is already packed and sitting by my bedside. I sigh as I get up to get dressed. I grab my tank top with a pair of sparkly silver angel wings on it with my black leather pants and my black leather jacket. I decide on my black combat boots. I wear them everywhere and I have about six pair, so I make sure that all the pairs are packed. I wear black a lot, but I'm not goth, it's just my favorite color. I grab my suitcase and head downstairs and it makes a loud noise on every step, announcing my presence before I'm down the stairs.<p>

My parents are waiting for me and we walk to our car. None of us speak. We drive for hours and I start to count the trees because I have nothing to do. My dad took away my phone and my laptop.

Finally, after about five hours, my dad turned onto a dirt road. It led to dense forest and we stopped at huge iron gates. For a long minute nothing happened. "Do you need to push a buzzer or something?" I whisper. Before anyone could reply the gate make a low rumbling noise. They slowly open inward with a squeaky noise. Our car lurches forward into the forest. Behind us, the gates lock with a shudder. My throat starts to close up. Welcome to your new home Beatrice. I focus on breathing, trying to shake the sense of dread.

After about a minute or two we pull out of the trees and into broad daylight. The school is made from dark red bricks and had a jagged roof that jutted sharply in peaks and turrets. The building is four stories high and looks like it came from a different time period. This is looks like a fortress. "This is quite impressive." My mother states.

"Yes, quite." My father agrees.

"It looks like a mid evil prison." I state. My mother sighs loudly and looks at my father. We pull up to a circle driveway in front of the school. The moment the car stops a woman walks out. She is tall with long legs, olive skin, raven black hair, a splash of freckles on her nose, and green eyes. She looks like she is in her mid twenties and is wearing a casual, loose, light blue high low dress with a cream colored cardigan and tan colored sandals. "Hello Natalie and Andrew. I hope the drive wasn't to bad. Traffic can be awful. At least it's a beautiful day. You must be Beatrice. I'm Tori, headmistress at Cimmeria Academy." She smiles easily.

"I prefer Tris." I state cooly.

"Okay Tris. It is our policy that you say goodbye to your parents here. We believe once students cross the threshold they start a new life." She says still smiling, but it's pinched a little.

I awkwardly hug my parents and my mother reminds me that this will be good for me. I quickly follow Tori into the school. She leads me inside into the vestibule . "You will find that this building seems simply endless." The entrance hall has a domed ceiling with stained glass windows. There are tapestries with different pictures; the sun, the moon, flowers, rocks, and water. "The west wing holds the classrooms and the east wing is where Classes are." She leads me down a hallway and into a office. It is a mundane room with a desk and coffee maker. She must not have any family. "Please sit. Christina should be here any minute. We are excited to have you here Tris. If there is anything you need, please let me know." A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts. A girl with brown hair and a heart shaped face with big eyes walks in.

"Hi I'm Christina. Welcome to Crimmeria."

**_So I'm editing these chapters! Tell me what ya think!_**


	2. PLEASE READ

Okay first of all let me say, this is based off the Night School series by C.J. Daughtery. I am not copying off of TheaWrites. There are many differences between the two stories.

I have deleted all my chapters to edit them, and now I am reposting. I have every right to write a story called Night School, so please stop all the hate.

Also, I DID NOT report TheaWrites story either. So if you are reporting her's please stop.

Thanks :)

-Kalani


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tris

"Come on, dinner is soon. My friends will love you!" Christina says excitedly.

"Um, okay." I reply, awkwardly.

When we walk into the dining room, I gasp. All the tables look like they belong in a castle. There is a giant chandelier with four smaller ones surrounding it. There about sixty tables, but only five are in use. Each table has about eleven chairs. At the far end of the room is a bigger table where all the staff sit. All the plates look breakable and everyone is using manners. Christina leads me to a table in the middle under the biggest chandelier with a mixture of younger kids and older. She sits down and I sit beside her and a guy with blue eyes. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I ask.

He looks up at me and smiles. "Please do."

"Tris," I say, "that's my uhh name. Tris."

He smirks at me a little, "Four."

"Tris, this Marlene, Lynn, Uriah, Al, Will, Zeke, Shaunna, Lauren, and Four. Guys, this is Tris. She's the new girl." Christina announces.

"You're legacy right?" Asks Marlene.

"Uhh. What's legacy supposed to mean?" I reply.

"You're legacy when your family has been going here for generations."

"Oh, I'm the only one in my family that has gone here."

"Wow. No one has been excepted at Cimmeria that isn't legacy in the summer." Marlene states. Four looks up at me and studies me with emotionless face.

"How old are you?" Christina asks.

"Umm I just turned sixteen." Everyone's head at the table turns to me. Lauren's jaw drops. "What?"

"You must be insanely smart to be here. All of us are about sixteen and a half, except for Zeke, Shaunna, Lauren, and Four. They are all a year ahead of us. They are all eighteen." I eat with the rest of them and they ask about my life before Cimmeria and what I like to do. The food here is heavenly. I had pasta with a sauce I've never tasted before, asparagus, and sparkling water. It feels weird eating fancy food. After we all finish dinner, we exit the dining hall and into the common room. The common room is a huge room with a glass ceiling, chairs, tables, and paintings. Huge double oak wood doors stand across the room that lead to the library. "Come on Tris, I wanna show you the library." Four announces. Shaunna looks at me with shock and Zeke looks at Four oddly. Four puts his hand on my back and guides me to the library. As we walk across the common room, I get glares from other girls. Four stops in front of the wooden door. It has five symbols on it, the factions.

He pushes the doors open and they slightly protest with a groan. I am met with the smell of lemon and something older, almost ancient. "Wow." I gasp. The library is three stories high with a balcony on each floor. There are books that cover each wall. In the center of the room is a giant globe that is made of gold and silver. Tables are scattered around the room and there are no lights because one wall is a giant window that lets in the natural light. I turn and smile at Four, "This is amazing. Thanks for showing me."

"Wanna see my other favorite place? It's even better than here."

"Yeah, I can't imagine anything better than this." We walk outside and follow a path into the trees. We walk for a good ten minutes until we reach a clearing in the woods. There's a waterfall and a gaping hole in the middle. I walk to the edge and stare. "Wow. This is really beautiful."

"I like to go here and clear my mind."

"Thanks for showing me this is amazing."

* * *

><p>I wake up the next day with my window open, the cool breeze floating in my room. Didn't I have it closed in the night? I decide I'm just imagining things. I walk into the girls showers and bathrooms. Everyone, including me, is wearing a white fluffy robe. I take my shower then stand in front of a mirror and start my makeup. Christina stands in front of the mirror beside mine. "Hey girly. Excited for your first classes?<p>

"Yeah I guess I am."

"It's better than it sounds. Trust me. Can I do your makeup and pick out your outfit?"

"I don't kno-"

"Please. Please. Please."

"Fine." She puts my hair in a braid that looks like the braid Katniss wore in the Hunger Games. Christina respects my wishes and does a natural look with her makeup. "Okay, let's go to my room and we can pick out our clothes to wear for today. We walk down the hall to her room, which just so happens to be next mine. Her room is mostly filled with pink decorations and makeup and shoes. "As you can tell, I totally love shopping. We don't get to shop here because we aren't allowed to leave, but at the summer dance you get to pick out a dress. Ohmigosh! The dance is in about a month. We should start looking for dresses before everyone gets one. We can get ready together. This will be amazingly fun! Oh and we need to do makeovers and sleepovers. And..."

"Chris," I interrupt, "hate to interrupt, but classes start soon and neither of us are dressed yet."

"Oh sorry. I just love to talk. I know the most perfect outfit for you. You can keep it because it's to small for me." She hands me a casual aqua high low strapless dress with a brown belt and brown ankle boots. "You will look awesome in this. Go get changed." Christina also wear a casual dress, but looks exactly the same as mine, but hers is yellow. "Now let's go."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tris

"Cimmeria Academy was founded in 1764 by Edith Jackson. She founded it for exceptional children and to prepare kids for the real world. Okay none of you are listening, let's just have a free period because it's the still summer. You are free to go to the library or common room have a good day. I'll see you guys for art." Johanna, our Cimmeria History and Art teacher says.

"Let's go to the common room! We could look at the catalogues for dresses." Says Marlene. All the girls agree with her excitedly. We walk down the crowded hall and chat quietly. "I wonder if any of the boys will be there."

"I bet. Most classes get out early today."

"We should wear matching outfits tomorrow!"

"Um YESS!" All of us walk down the hall and a lot of people stop and stare. It's probably Christina. She is pretty and popular. We decide on a table by a big window. Christina shoves everyone a catalogue and we all sit down. "Okay, first we will find a dress for our Trissy. She needs something fierce, but beautiful at the same time." We all flip through the catalogues for about two minutes when Marlene waves hers in the air. "I found one for Tris." She shows everyone the dress. It's a orange one with lots a sparkles.

"I like this one for Tris." Christina says. She shows us a dark purple, almost black, strapless dress with sparkles that almost look like stars. I loved it.

"Hmmm, I like them both. We should take a vote." Replies Lauren.

"Don't I get a say in this?" I ask.

"No." All the girls say, as if stating the obvious.

"Heyyy ladies." A voice yells. Two arms wrap around me. "Heyyy Trisspoo."

"Shut up Uriah." I reply.

"What Trissayy?"

"Uri..." I say with a edge.

"Shutting up." He mumbles. All the boys walk over to our table.

"What are you wonderful ladies doing?" Asks Four.

"Picking out a dress for Tris." Christina chirps.

"This one, defiantly," Four says pointing to the purple one.

"That's what I think!" Exclaims Christina.

* * *

><p>I change out of my uniform and put on my night gown. Curfew is in ten minutes, so I decide to go see Christina. I walk next door to her room and I notice people dressed in black running down the hall. I knock on her door twice. She opens it a second later. "Hey what's up?" She chirps.<p>

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"Yeah! So, what do you need?"

"Who were those people in the black running down the hall?" He face darkens for a moment.

"Night School."

"Night School? What is that?"

"They learn to fight and and hack computers and all of that. But you didn't hear this from me. It's super secret. Because my dad, Raj, works here as the head of security, I was offered a spot, but I turned it down."

"Why?"

"They are having major problems. My dad has had to bring in over thirty guards."

"For what. Are the protecting something?"

"Tris, they are here to protect you."

**_Sorry for the cliffie! Anyway, please tell me what you think!_**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Four's POV before the story starts

"Four, are you listening to me?" Tori asks me.

"Yeah, you said that Lucinda Meldrum's granddaughter is coming here."

"Good, now tell me everything I told you. You must memorize it all."

I begin to recite everything Tori told me about the girl, "Her name is Beatrice Prior, prefers Tris, daughter of Andrew and Natalie Prior. Her brother Caleb Prior, was kidnapped by Max Adams, who still holds custody of him. Tris Prior has been arrested three times, the most recent because of vandalism. She does not know that her grandmother is the most powerful woman in the world, or that Max Adams would love to kidnap her." Tori smiles at me.

"Please protect her Four, we don't know if or when Max will try and get her."

"What does he want with her Tori?" I ask carefully.

"He wants her dead."


End file.
